


I can make the bad dreams go away

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, stony - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony becomes determined to help Steve's nightmares go away</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can make the bad dreams go away

**Author's Note:**

> It's very angsty but with a fluffy ending

The nightmares haunted Steve almost every night. They started a few weeks after he fully recovered from his frozen state. He already had to adapt to the new age of technology and a whole bunch of other crap that he missed over the last 70 years. And that was tough enough.

Having the nightmares was one trouble, but not knowing what was causing them was hurting Steve in a whole new way. He tried everything from sleeping pills to counting sheep to meditating. But nothing could make the bad dreams go away. So the only solution left, was to not sleep. He knew how difficult it would be but he only needed a couple of hours a night.

* * *

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” Tony said. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, holding a fresh cup of coffee. 

“Actually, I'm quite the opposite” Steve mumbled.

For the past two weeks, Steve had isolated himself in his room, refusing to leave unless he was getting food. It made all of the avengers worried, especially Tony. But even though Tony was affected the most, he acted like it was no big deal. He tried his hardest to pretend like everything was okay because it was easier than believing that his Steve was hurting.

Tony watched as the soldier groggily made his way through the kitchen, and grabbed the coffee mug from Tony’s hand. Steve’s head was bent down, avoiding any eye contact.

“Hey! That's mine!” Tony pouted and crossed his arms. 

“I need it a lot more than you do” Steve groaned. “Besides, this is probably your fourth cup today” he added. Then, Steve grabbed a bag of bagels, a butter knife, and a tub of cream cheese, then he turned to head back to his room.

“It’s actually my third cup” Tony grumbled, pouring himself another cup of coffee. He sat down and sipped his mug.

Steve held his mug in one hand and his bagels and cream cheese with the other. He shuffled his way down the hall, back to his room. He turned the corner and bumped right into Bruce.

“Ahh! What the-” The coffee spilled all over Steve and stained his white tee. Not a single drop landed on Dr. Banner. Steve glared at Bruce as picked up his food. Bruce looked at the soldier, confusion spreading on the doctor’s face. Steve's eyes had dark circles around them and fairly large eye-bags were beginning to form underneath. Steve's face was twisted with emotions: frustration, fear, and exhaustion.

“Hey, you okay?” Bruce asked as he hands him the tub of cream cheese. “Yeah, I'm fine” Steve told him, but Bruce didn't believe him. Steve took the cream cheese and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but changed his mind. He walked into his room and locked the door. Bruce stood in the hallway, not knowing how to comfort the soldier, so he decided to let the matter go and head to the kitchen.

“Did you finally find out what's wrong with Rogers?” Bruce saw Tony sipping his coffee. “Looks like he’s been having a rough time, lately.” He said, taking out leftover lasagna from the fridge.

“No idea. I'm beginning to worry for him. He's cooped up in that room for days” Tony replied. He made a mental note to check on Steve after he eats. 

Bruce sighed and plopped down on a chair next to Tony, one hand holding a plate full of lasagna for Tony, and the other, for himself. Each plate had a fork sticking from the top.

“I can hear him at night, you know. Tossing and turning for hours. He barely sleeps anymore” Bruce said

Tony’s face saddened. “He won't tell me what's wrong. I've asked him hundreds of times this week and he won't talk to me” Tony lost his appetite, thinking about the soldier. 

Bruce set down his fork and turned to Tony. His voice was filled with concern. “Just be patient when you talk to him. You're the only one he would open up to”

* * *

Tony knocked on Steve's door. “Hey Steve. Are you alright?” But there was no response. He'd never seen Steve act this way before. “C'mon now, you can trust me” Tony sighed, trying to keep his calm, but again Steve didn't reply. Tony could hear Steve rustling around in the room, probably spreading cream cheese on his bagels. Tony already had JARVIS attempt to unlock the door, but Steve installed his own locks. Tony rested his arm up against the door for half an hour, waiting for a response. But the silence remained and Tony was getting impatient.

So he tried once more, but with a more aggressive approach. “Rogers! damn it, open this door!” Tony pounded his fists on Steve's door.  
“I know you're in there!” He groaned in frustration.

“Leave me alone!” Steve yelled from inside his room. He angrily threw a bagel at the closed door.

Tony stood at the other side, flinching back when the door rattled. “Stop being so childish. That's my job” he said. 

Tony’s face turned into a scowl as his patience faded. “You've been in there for weeks. What is going on with you?” Tony was worried for Steve, but completely and utterly annoyed with the soldier’s attitude.

Tony continued to stand in front of the door, but instead of hearing another angry yell, he heard crying. Steve Rogers was crying. Tony sighed and rested his fist against the door.

“Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that.” Tony said. “Just tell me what's wrong” His voice was getting softer.

Tony didn't want to leave until he had helped Steve get through this problem. So he leaned his back against the door and slid down to the floor.

Steve sat cross-legged against the other side of the door, struggling to hold back anymore tears from falling. He felt helpless when he would wake up feeling cold all over. His mind dazed with confusion, not remembering where he was. His nightmares causing him to sleep walk and end up in places he didn't recognize. He just wanted something; he was desperate for anything that could make the bad dreams go away. And maybe, just maybe, Tony could be the answer to Steve's problem.

So Steve stood up and took a deep breath. He opened the door and Tony stumbled in, face planting on Steve’s feet. 

“Ow! Shit.” Tony rubbed his forehead as he scrambled to get up. “A little warning next time, Cap” Tony said, looking at Steve. He cocked his head to the side.  
“Not even going to correct my foul language? Wow, something is definitely wrong”

“I'm fine” Steve replied, but Tony was unconvinced. Steve turned away from Tony. He didn't want Tony to see him like this. 

“You need to leave. I don't want you here” Steve had changed his mind. How could Tony be the one who can take away the nightmares? It's not like Tony could love him the way he loved Tony. Right?

“Don't be ridiculous. You opened the door because you wanted me here” Tony put up his hand and held Steve's cheek, turning his head, so they faced each other. 

Tony took one look at Steve and felt his heart break. He saw how much pain Steve was enduring. This wasn't the Steve he knew. Tony noticed Steve’s puffy, red eyes from crying and prominent dark circles forming from the lack of sleep. He saw how exhausted Steve was. It looked like Steve haven't had a good night’s sleep in weeks. 

Tony didn’t say anything else. He wrapped his arms around Steve and embraced him in a comforting hug, while Steve cried on his shoulder.

“You have to help me” Steve managed to say. Tony felt a sting of pain in his chest. He tightly shut his eyes to hold back tears or else he would've fallen apart.

Tony heard in Steve's voice how much Steve was hurting. Tony knew deep down in his heart, he loved Steve so much. Although Steve felt the same way about Tony, neither of them ever grasped at the opportunity to actually confess their love. The two of them were too blind to realize their love for each other. Tony was too immature to own up to his feelings for Steve, and Steve was too caught up in trying to adjust to his new life. Tony knew he had to comfort Steve in a way no one else would be able to. So he laced his hand with Steve's and pulled him to the edge of the bed to sit down. 

They sat in a comforting silence, keeping their hands locked together, until Steve found the courage to speak, “I keep having this recurring nightmare” he began.

Tony lightly squeezes Steve's hand to encourage him. And he continues.  
“Everything becomes black and I'm trapped in the ice again.” Steve's voice was shaky and he closed his eyes, trying hard to not break down again. “The only difference is that I'm conscious. I feel the pain of the cold and no matter how loud I scream, no one can hear me. No one comes to help me and I'm all alone.”

For a while, Tony doesn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. His mouth was dry and he was having trouble forming the right words, or any words for that matter. 

“I'm sorry” Tony finally said. “I'm sorry I've been such an idiot. I knew you were hurting and I chose to ignore it. But I'm here now, so you won't have to be alone anymore.” Tony had to stop himself from rambling on.

Steve placed his hand on the back of Tony’s neck, his thumb caressing his cheek. Steve leaned forward until his lips barely touched Tony’s.

“We're both idiots” he chuckled, before kissing Tony.

Tony shut his eyes and kissed back, tasting the salty tears on Steve's lips. It left him breathless and wanting more, after they had pulled apart. Their foreheads rested up against each other.

“Let's not be idiots anymore” Tony whispered.

“So, what now?” Steve asked.

Tony grinned at Steve. “Well, It's too late for you to take a nap. And it's too early to end the day.” Tony told Steve. “But luckily for you, I have an idea that'll kill some time. You know, something to take your mind off of all these nightmares.” A smile slowly formed on Steve's face. 

Tony turns on the TV and sets up some romantic comedies and chick flicks.  
“Maybe these will make you cry, but for a better reason” he jokes.

They started off with The Notebook, but by the time they finished the movie, Tony was the one who ended up crying. 

“That was so beautiful” Tony sniffled, and grabbed another Kleenex box. He wiped away his tears and blew his nose.

Steve grinned. “Ready for the next one? It's called If I Stay.” Tony nodded his head.

They continued on, watching one film right after the other. And before they realized it, it was nearly 2am

“You need to sleep. Right now. I mean, look at us, you're a wreck, I'm crying my eyes out and it's already early morning.” Tony’s words sound harsher than he intended.

So he added, "If you believe in superstitions, think of this-" he tapped his arc reactor. "-as a dream catcher. It'll take away your nightmares and leave the good ones"

Steve shook his head. “I can't sleep again” he told him. “I don't want the nightmares to come back.”

“I can make the bad dreams go away” Tony reassured him. JARVIS dimmed the lights and Tony's arc reactor, seemed to glow brighter as blackness filled the room.

Steve ran his fingers over the arc reactor. A faint humming sound came from it and Steve smiled. The solid blue color comforted him.

Steve pulled down the covers and crawled underneath. Tony climbed in with him and wrapped the two of them in the duvet. He slung his arm over the soldier.

“Thank you” Steve said. His voice was sounding more like himself. Tony propped himself up on his elbow and lightly kissed Steve's cheek. Steve smiled and closed his eyes. Even with his eyes shut, he could still see the light from the reactor. It was a nightlight that kept him calm and unafraid.

Steve closed his eyes. Despite all the yawning, Tony stayed up until he was sure Steve was asleep. He laid down, pulled one of Steve's arms out and Steve subconsciously wrapped his arms around Tony. It wasn't long until Tony fell asleep.

* * *

When the next morning came, Steve woke up before Tony. It was still early in the morning, around 7am. For once, he actually had a good night's sleep thanks to Tony. Steve knew that this meant things were finally going to change.

Steve was beginning to get bored after an hour of waiting for Tony to wake up, but Tony was in a deep sleep, snoring quite loudly. Steve knew Tony was definitely not a morning person, at all. So Steve decided to have a little fun. He smirked, as he thought of the perfect prank.

Steve carefully removed the blanket, pushing it to the foot of the bed. Then he slowly got off the bed to grab a sleeping bag from his closet. Steve rolled it out and carried Tony inside, accidentally slamming Tony’s head against the nightstand. It was a wonder how Tony was still asleep. 

Then, Steve hung the sleeping bag on the back of his door, with Tony still in it. He bit his lip to stop himself from bursting out with laughter. Steve took a quick picture of Tony, before waking him up.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” Steve leaned forward and kissed Tony, remembering how Tony was the one who called him that nickname the day before.

Tony groaned and tried to move, but he was stuck. He looked down and saw he was hanging. “What the hell?!” Tony screamed, flopping around, struggling to break free. 

Steve was laughing so hard, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was recording the entire prank.

“I'm going to kill you, when I get out of this” Tony kicked the bag open, ripping the seams and breaking the zipper that held it closed.  
Tony yelled as he dropped to the floor.

Steve held his stomach, it was beginning to hurt because he’d been laughing for nearly five minutes. Once, Steve had calmed down, he extended out his hand to help Tony get up. “I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist” Steve bit his lip, trying to stop himself from laughing again. 

Tony groaned and grabbed Steve's hand, yanking the soldier down with him. Steve yelped out in surprise.

Tony cracked a smile and kissed Steve. “I have to admit, that was a pretty good prank. But are messing with the wrong person, Rogers. I'm the ultimate prankster, and you've just started a war.”


End file.
